Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush
This Is Talking About The Episode, Click Here For The Game. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush is the twenty-fifth episode of VeggieTales and the first Minnesota Cuke episode. The main feature is a parody of the Indiana Jones films, specifically "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Plot Bob and Larry once again greet the kids from atop the countertop, before Bob then says that they got a letter from Caleb Whittier from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. However. Larry stops Bob, asking him, "Why is it you always read the letter? I mean, what if somebody wrote a letter to me?" Characters * Bob the Tomato (Himself/Marten) * Larry the Cucumber (Himself/Minnesota Cuke) * Petunia Rhubarb (Julia Rhubarb) * Mr. Lunt (Professor Rattan) * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (Canadian policemen) * Scallion 1# * Gourdon Smithson (debut) * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Percy Pea * Lil' Pea * Annie Onion * Mike Asparagus * Scooter Carrot (does not speak) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Robin Hood Song * Silly Songs with Larry: Pizza Angel * What Have We Learned * Minnesota Cuke Theme Song Fun Facts Explanations * White, wheat, and sourdough are different types of bread. * The stops Minn made before he went to Malta were Lombard and Franklin. Lombard was the previous location where Big Idea reside before, and Franklin is the current place the company is. * Capisce is Italian for "You get it?" or "You understand?" Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first episode to have more than one letter to answer (not counting Lyle the Kindly Viking since they never state who wrote the letters for that episode). ** The first episode Chris Wall worked on. ** This was the first episode Petunia appears without Madame Blueberry. ** The first episode known to have its credits designed by PopTop Studios, according to a demo reel made by the company.1 * This episode was the last for several things: ** Lil' Pea's last appearance to date. ** The last episode where Kristen Blegen voices Laura Carrot. ** The last episode where music plays over the 1997-2005 Big Idea logo. ** The last episode where Sean Sutton did the DVD authoring. * Bully Trouble will return in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!, and Growing Courageous Kids!. * The episode was originally going to be released on May 24, 2005, but was rescheduled back to June 25, 2005. * In some shots of Malta, there's a poster about a missing falcon. * The script for this episode was finalized on August 31, 2004, one year before this episode was released. Remarks * On the DVD versions, after the FBI Warning fades out, there’s a line on the bottom of the widescreen and it fades to black. If you compare this with the original VHS, there’s some teasers that were missing in the DVD (eg. Sheerluck Holmes teaser comes on after Lord of the Beans ended). * The canisters returned, but only two came back. The third would return after the countertop's redesign. * Larry did get fan letter in the first Larry-Boy episode, though it was in the form of an email. * Scooter's nose is in a different color in this episode. * In the dream sequences, Annie isn't wearing her glasses. * After Matren shows the newspaper to Minn, he puts it away behind him, and it disappears, as it was hammer space. * It was never explained why Julia gave up being an archaeologist in the first place. * Minnesota sort of breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at the bottom. * The melted ice cream in the malt shop is portrayed as a yogurt type liquid. In real life, the ice cream would've been more frothy type. The crew acknowledged this in the audio commentary. * After Minnesota rescues Julia, the table that she was standing that's about to be shredded was already in pieces. * The DVD main menu has Larry's High Silk Hat playing, even though that song is in the episode. Goofs * One shot shows Professor Rattan without his teeth. * After you select the Family Fun selection, you can see Julia's inside of her mouth is missing while flying on the rope with Minnesota. Inside References * Some of the background characters were from the previous episode. * The crushed can Gourdon kicks is the same from Sumo. * During the credits, you can spot a whale, a pirate ship with a life saver, Lyle's boat, and four penguins, who are Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin. * Cuke hums some bars of “The Hairbrush Song.” Julia even makes a reference to this. Real World References * Junior's dream in the beginning and end of Bully Trouble is a spoof on Robin Hood. * Mr. Nezzer's dream outfit is a spoof on Mike Ditka's. * Minn mentions Rattan once stole Salvador's dolly. This is most likely referring to the painter Salvador Dali. * Because it's a spoof on the Indiana Jones films, many references were used here. ** Cuke says when he's suspended over the bridge, "Worms! Why'd it have to be worms?" This is a reference to a quote from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Only Indiana says "Snakes! Why'd it have to be Snakes?" Fast Forward * Minnesota Cuke would eventually find Noah's umbrella. * The arrow plungers would be used again in the next episode. * There's a later episode where they spoof Robin Hood. * There's a later spoof where Bob explains his feelings about the song. Category:Episodes